


sweetest delight

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jungwoo and Yukhei love their baby and she loves them





	sweetest delight

“I think she’s hungry,” Yukhei observed. 

Jungwoo looked up from folding their clean laundry. Yukhei was holding their daughter upright against his chest and bouncing lightly to keep her calm. He was having skin on skin contact with her and creating a bond. It was obvious that Yukhei and Dahee already had a bond especially since she was eight weeks old, but Yukhei loved the way that Dahee clung to him when she could feel his direct heat on her own skin. 

The only difference this time around was that Dahee was trying to latch onto Yukhei’s skin. Her face was resting against his upper chest and his nipple was relatively close to her mouth and being so familiar with the area, she was trying to latch on and eat her next meal. She was just missing terribly and trying to figure out what was wrong.

Jungwoo laughed, watching the concern on Yukhei’s face as he gently tried to ween Dahee away from his skin, “She’s going to give me hickeys on my chest,” Yukhei whined, finally pulling Dahee away and holding her in just his arms, hand holding the back of her head and the other hand holding her bottom with her body resting against his arm. Dahee looked a little bewilderedbeing pulled away from her father and losing that warmth, her round eyes staring right into Yukhei’s. She had his same eyes. 

Jungwoo pouted and finished folding the onesie he had in his hands before moving to pull off his shirt. He tossed the material to the side and looked down at his swollen nipples. He hadn’t fed Dahee in close to two hours and his breasts were already feeling the strain and pressure from being full. Dahee had such a rigorous feeding schedule and it was always on the dot. She was consistent and it was quite the ordeal for her. 

His breasts were starting to leak and he would need to feed his daughter then or he would make a mess of himself. He turned and grabbed a thin blanket sitting close by that was specifically used for when Jungwoo breastfed and wanted to keep his modesty, “Give her here,” Jungwoo smiled, arms held out to hold his daughter. 

Yukhei smiled and turned his head to look at his daughter again, “It’s time for food,” he coos, placing a gentle kiss just under her lips. Dahee had the fullest pair of lips and they were pouty all the time. When she slept, they were pursed and permanently sticking out. They were exactly like Yukhei’s, “Eat well.”

“You say that like I’m a machine and I just make her food,” Jungwoo joked as he took Dahee into his arms and guided her to his left breast. She latched on almost instantly and immediately started to suckle, the pressure in Jungwoo’s breast lifting as she ate. Jungwoo was quick to bring the blanket up and cover the other side of his chest and cover his naked body, tucking the material around Dahee to keep her warm and close. 

Jungwoo stared down at his daughter with all the admiration in the world. She was awake and aware, eyes looking around and at one point, her dark irises traveled up to look right at Jungwoo, “Hey there, my little star,” Jungwoo greeted, eyes crinkling with a smile. 

Dahee was just starting to smile, her lips moving reflexively. She reacted sometimes to high fluctuations in voices and when Jungwoo paired that with a ridiculously wide smile, she reacted the best. Hearing the nickname Jungwoo gave her never failed to make Dahee smile, even though she couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

Seeing her priceless and toothless smile was worth every second they had gone through already. And even with a nipple in her mouth, it was still so wide and beautiful. She had Jungwoo's smile and it reflected hisperfectly. 

“Oh my Lord, she takes after you,” Yukhei spoke as he took his seat right next to Jungwoo. His long fingers swirled a particularly curly section of her hair. She had been born with a full head of thick, dark hair and while babies usually lost their hair after birth, she still had every strand. Yukhei always liked to style her fluff into a mohawk and it stood tall on top of her head. 

“What do you mean?” Jungwoo asked, shifting Dahee so she was balanced in both of his arms. She was getting heavier but she was still so small. 

Yukhei smiled his million dollar smile, perfect teeth all in a row and all for Jungwoo, “She takes after your good looks and how beautiful you are and how gorgeous and how stunning and how perfect you are,” Yukhei listed, ending with a kiss on the cheek. He looked so giddy and in a trance as he spoke to his husband and listed all the adjectives he could think of that meant beauty. His nose nuzzled across Jungwoo’s features as he peppered kisses along the smooth skin. 

Jungwoo smiled and truly appreciated his husband’s encouragement. He had had such a hard time feeling self-confidence during his pregnancy and Yukhei had been there before Jungwoo could get too deep into his thoughts. Yukhei had worshipped his body, especially when he was pregnant and now, not pregnant and still clinging to his baby weight, he still worshipped Jungwoo’s body. In all honesty, Jungwoo didn’t care what he looked like. His body was proof that he carried his daughter to full term and took care of her. His body was proof that he loved his daughter. 

“She does take after me,” Jungwoo played, smiling wide at his husband, “I guess she is pretty beautiful. Just like me,” Yukhei laughed at his husband’s antics and pressed further into his side, moving his lips down to place a kiss on their daughter’s soft forehead, “She doesn’t look anything like you because my genes are just too beautiful," which wasn't entirely true. Dahee had Yukhei's eyes and lips, but everything else was a copy of Jungwoo's. 

Yukhei chuckled and moved back up to kiss Jungwoo on the lips, “I’m fine with that. That just means that I have the most beautiful husband ever and the most beautiful daughter ever. I’m the luckiest man ever.”

“Being a dad makes all your jokes and all your flirting ten times worse,” Jungwoo laughed, lifting Dahee’s head a bit higher so she had better access to his breast, “And you know what, I love it. Ten times more.”

Yukhei smiled, “That makes me so happy to hear. That means I can do it more?” he asked, resting one hand comfortably right under where Dahee was resting. This happened to be his soft stomach, still puffy with baby weight and so incredibly cute. Jungwoo looked good stick thin and he looked good a little thick. 

Jungwoo smiled, “Of course, I love it. Makes me feel special,” he spoke truthfully, looking down as Dahee pulled away from his nipple. He could feel how the pressure was completely gone and she would need to switch sides to continue eating. 

Already knowing what was going to happen next, Yukhei pulled the thin blanket away to reveal Jungwoo’s body, the other breast already leaking. Jungwoo was quick to switch sides, Dahee not even looking phased as she instantly attached to the right nipple and finished eating. She was so good at latching on, she had been since her first feeding and Jungwoo had been grateful for that. He felt so accomplished being able to provide for his daughter and keep her healthy. Jungwoo had a friend who couldn’t even breastfeed, the tissue and glands unable to produce anything and that left them with a very expensive formula bill. Nothing was wrong with formula, but actually feeding his daughter through himself was an amazing feeling. 

Jungwoo let his head loll onto Yukhei’s shoulder as the two looked down at their daughter. Both had wide smiles on their faces and their hearts were warm and full. 

She didn’t take too long before she was finished eating and Jungwoo moved onto burping her. Dahee was starting to keep awake while feeding and it always made burping her easier. 

Jungwoo set her on the couch for a second to slip his shirt back on and cover himself. Then he grabbed a burp cloth and put it over his shoulder before he picked Dahee back up and set her over the burp cloth. Already patting her back, Jungwoo stood up and started bouncing from side to side as he used his palm to lightly pat the air bubbles out of her tummy. 

Dahee cooed against Jungwoo’s shoulder, bright eyes wandering from corner to corner. She was too young to track with her eyes and she could make out light and objects close to her face, but she couldn’t really tell what she was looking at at this age. For now, she still had a lot of developing to go through and all the milestones she had gone through already were still so exciting. She was able to look Jungwoo and Yukhei in the eye and recognize them, smiles usually accompanying that realization. 

“She literally looks so cute,” Yukhei cooed, bringing his phone up to Dahee’s tiny face and recording the little faces she was pulling and contorting. She was exercising her muscles and trying to figure out little movements. It was very amusing to watch and she usually came up with the cutest expressions, “I hope she stays this cute forever.”

Jungwoo gasped, “She’ll always be this cute! Of course, she will!” he frowned, holding her head to his neck, her soft little hairs tickling his skin. One more pat later and a small burp left her little body before she cooed and her head lifted for a second to look at Yukhei again, “That’s my good girl! Please don’t throw up or I’ll be sad,” he cooed, adjusting Dahee in his arms so she was facing forward. She was pretty good at keeping her head up, but she couldn’t keep it up too long without her head falling to the side. Her head was supported by his chest though and she was doing well so far. 

Dahee gurgled, little fists curled tightly as she tried to fit her fingers in her mouth. She was so warm against Jungwoo’s chest and the male smiled as she nestled herself so comfortably into her mother. The room beingtoo quiet, Dahee squawked and kicked a leg out as her eyes found Yukhei and focused. 

Yukhei smiled and reached into the clean clothes pile to pull out a recently folded shirt, pulling it over his head, “Should we give her a bath? When was the last time she had one?” 

They usually gave her a bath every three days. There was no need for her to bathe as often since she was still so stationary and wasn’t crawling or walking anywhere. Too many bathes would dry her skin out so they had to carefully plan her baths and make sure they weren’t damaging her soft skin. Jungwoo looked to his right where a calendar was tacked up on their wall. They had given her a bath on Sunday and it was Thursday, so she was due for one now. 

“We can give her a bath now. It’s been long enough,” Jungwoo informed as he turned and slowly walked towards their stairs. Their only bathtub was in their ensuite bathroom and it was a large tub, able to fit all three of them at the same time. 

Yukhei sprinted ahead of Jungwoo, “I’ll start the water and make sure it’s not too hot,” Jungwoo giggled and watched after his husband, loving how attentive and willing he was to be a father to Dahee. 

Jungwoo walked into their bedroom shortly after to hear the tub water running and Yukhei humming to a song that he was obsessed with nowadays. Jungwoo gently set Dahee on the bed and started to take apart her pink onesie. It was still a bit big on her, but she would grow into it soon enough. 

Dahee had the chubbiest little legs, rolls of fat lining her bends and she heavily represented the Michelin Man. Jungwoo liked to bite her little thighs and he often got a laugh out of this if he did so. Just to test it, Jungwoo nipped at the flesh right above Dahee’s knee and sure enough, he received one of the brightest smiles and an adorable little laugh. It was a happy squeal and cadence that sent love straight to Jungwoo’s heart. He bit again further up her thigh and an even louder scream left her lips, scaring Jungwoo a bit with the volume. 

“Does that tickle?” Jungwoo asked through a laugh as his hands tickled her sides, fingers moving light but enough to tickler her nerves. He received another squeal in reply and she broke into a wide and gummy smile, framing her features and bringing out the light in every flash. 

Letting her breathe and giving her a minute, Jungwoo nuzzled his nose into her round tummy, full of milk and no air bubbles to make her upset. Her skin was oh so soft and it still smelled so good. She still smelled like brandnew baby despite being two months old. That smell had been Jungwoo’s fixation and he could never get enough of it. Him and Yukhei. They were both obsessed with their daughter and how absolutely perfect she was. 

Being a little too close for comfort, Dahee grabbed Jungwoo’s hair and while she wasn’t very fast, she did have a strong grip. She gripped onto the orange strands of Jungwoo’s hair and he let out a groan in pain as he felt the pain in his scalp. It got even worse when Dahee started pulling and her arms started to flap in excitement. 

“Xuxi!” Jungwoo yelped, his own hand trying to pry his hair from his daughter’s hold. He was failing miserably, “Help me please!” 

Yukhei was quick to come into the room, afraid to see something terribly wrong with his husband or daughter and was incredibly relieved to find that it was just Dahee playing with Jungwoo’s hair. Yukhei’s own hair was pretty short while Jungwoo’s was able to hang into his eyes and thus into Dahee’s when he gave her kisses. 

“Help!” Jungwoo yelped a little more desperately as Dahee gripped tighter and brought the strands into her mouth. Yukhei strode over and grabbed his daughter's fists, slowly prying her fingers apart and making sure no hair if any was in her palms.

Finally, Jungwoo was free, “She’s so strong and it’s not fair,” Jungwoo pouted, using his hand to massage the top of his head where his hair had been tugged, “I don’t want to cut my hair any shorter than it is.”

“Well, you could go a little shorter and give her less of a shot at reaching your hair,” he reminded, grabbing a section of his husband's hair and gently running his fingers through it. It was so soft even after all the bleaching and dying it has gone through. It was as soft as Dahee’s skin. 

Jungwoo pouted and turned to take Dahee’s diaper off and fold it up before picking Dahee up again. He was gentle and made sure she was correctly supported all while being swift in case Dahee needed to pee in that time. It had happened before. 

With no incident, Jungwoo was able to sit on the edge of the tub with Dahee still naked and against his chest. He dipped his hand into the shallow water in the tub and it wasn’t too hot and not too cold. It was just perfect for an infant. Jungwoo took his hand out and then gently lowered his daughter into the warm water, ready for a bath. 

He laid her on her back, her body resting against the cool porcelain of the tub while being surrounded by the warm water. Jungwoo and Yukhei decided against a baby tub since it was useless and she would outgrow it soon enough. She fine enough just laying on the tub base and washing there. 

Dahee smiled as the water engulfed her body and she kicked her chubby legs, the water splashing lightly. Jungwoo and Yukhei discovered that the sound of water was one of her favorite things ever, especially coming from the faucet. The splashes were enough to make her squeal in delight and kick further. 

Yukhei joined Jungwoo’s side and placed a washcloth in the warm water, dipping it in enough to get completely wet. Yukhei placed the warm and wet washcloth on top of Dahee’s tummy and she kicked more, splashing more water. 

“Do you like that, little star?” Yukhei asked as he squeezed some baby shampoo into his hand. He was quick to lather the small amount he had into her curls and kept it out of her face to prevent tears. It may be no tear shampoo, but you could never be too careful. 

Dahee cooed, squealed, squawked, every little noise she made was made as Yukhei massaged the shampoo into her hair, “Let’s not cut her hair. She’ll always have it long and we can braid it and she can have the cutest little pigtails. I’ve been practicing my braids,” Yukhei bragged, his fingers ever so lightly brushed her dark locks. 

“I’m very aware. You practice on me,” Jungwoo laughed. It was usually when he was breastfeeding, Jungwoo having to sit and stay still in order to feed their child. And this was usually when Yukhei wove his fingers through his hair and braided the longest part at the top. Yukhei was very skilled and could make beautiful braids, even when he had very little to play with, “She’ll have the prettiest hair the moment she has long enough hair to braid.”

“You bet,” Yukhei mused, leaning over to place a kiss on Jungwoo’s shoulder. His shirt hung off his shoulder and showed every curve and indentation of the area, his collarbone ever so prominent and his neck detailing every vein and muscle. Jungwoo was beautiful and Yukhei was amazed that he was able to live with and love this man for forever, “I can give you that service as well.”

“But I thought I was supposed to cut my hair shorter?” Jungwoo reminded as he bent over and started to wash Dahee’s body with the same baby shampoo and the washcloth. 

Yukhei pouted and recalled what he had said earlier. He shouldn’t have said anything in the first place, “I didn’t mean that. You have honestly gorgeous hair and every color looks good on you. You should do gray next, hm?”

“That sounds nice,” Jungwoo smiled, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact with Yukhei. Yukhei wore a dumb smile, entranced with his older husband and captivated by every detail. Jungwoo scoffed, “I feel like most of our relationship is just you staring at me and not saying anything. You did the same thing when we shared our wedding vows.” 

Yukhei would never hear the end of that. On their wedding day three years ago, they were sharing their vows and Jungwoo had delivered his perfectly, not even rehearsed and insteadcoming from the heart. When it had come to Yukhei’s turn, he had stayed silent and ogled at Jungwoo and how purely amazing he was. He had been too caught up in his own affection to realize that he was supposed to be sharing his vows. Jungwoo had not let him forget about it their entire honeymoon and the first month of their marriage. It was never negative though because Yukhei had taken forever to recite his vows in place of his thoughts. He was so lucky to have married someone as amazing as Jungwoo and vice versa. Jungwoo was incredibly lucky too. 

“I’m just admiring you,” Yukhei smiled, distracted in Jungwoo’s eyes, “You are the love of my life.”

Deciding she wasn’t being paid enough attention to, Dahee screamed and splashed enough water to reach Jungwoo’s sweatpants and wet them enough to make it uncomfortable to wear. 

“Oh, Dahee,” Jungwoo whined, wiping off the water that was still beaded on his sweatpants. Enough water had soaked in to reach his underwear, and now it was wet and it was sticking to his skin underneath his clothes, “Bad girl,” he scolded but it fell on deaf ears as Dahee splashed water again onto Jungwoo. He couldn’t stay mad though and smiled at how cute she was instead. Jungwoo just slipped off his sweatpants and set them on the bathroom counter to dry a bit before putting them on again later. 

Yukhei whistled, in love with Jungwoo’s body and how effortlessly attractive he was, “Seriously, how did I get so lucky?”

Jungwoo laughed and grabbed Dahee’s towel off the back of their bathroom door, readying it to take Dahee out and dry her off. He gave it to Yukhei to hold and Jungwoo looked him right in the eye, “You’re the sweetest,” was all he said before unplugging the bath drain and picking up Dahee to hand her to Yukhei and the awaiting table, “And have you ever thought that maybe Dahee is the luckiest of us all?”

“Why is that?” Yukhei asked, making faces at Dahee as he wrapped her up. Yukhei was always so expressive and Jungwoo hoped that Dahee could be as expressive as his younger husband. 

“Because she gets us both, simultaneously. She doesn’t just get you or me, she gets us both,” Jungwoo cooed, leaning down to kiss Dahee on the lips. She squealed and reached out to play with Jungwoo’s cheeks, “She’s the real lucky one here.”

“I guess she is,” Yukhei agreed, smiling down at his daughter who was mesmerized by Jungwoo’s face, reaching out to play with his nose next. She made fists and rested them against her mother’s skin and laughed as Jungwoo pulled a face that even Yukhei couldn’t resist laughing at. 

“I love you, my little star,” Jungwoo cooed as he placed another kiss above her heart shapedlips. Dahee squealed into the kiss and brought Jungwoo closer, keeping his face in hers. 


End file.
